


The Afterlife

by lady_Xiah_HoMin86



Series: HanniGram together [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pain, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_Xiah_HoMin86/pseuds/lady_Xiah_HoMin86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How is he seeing his own death? Is he really dead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Afterlife

He will never understand what had happened on that night. The dragon was strong and almost killed both of them. He thought he will die and he wanted to die because the life wouldn’t be the same anymore… not without _him_. He left everything and looked at the dying man in front of him.

He didn’t even think of his wife and adopted son… he knew they will be okay. He felt Hannibal’s presence so close to him and he knew the man finally got what he wanted: it’s their mating night. The moon is waiting for them and Luna was a mischievous woman. _She wanted to shout into their face that_...  but what she wanted he will never know. He pushed both of them down.

 

Abigail was by his side. He saw the young girl at the edge of the cliff but she didn’t move. His heart was bleeding for her. She didn’t jump with him. She let him go and he let her go. She is now free and they can live their own… _after_ \- _lives_ without disturbing each other. It was really their Reichenbach fall but he liked he is not alone… he will reach the empty space with Hannibal. 

 

When the falling was over he didn’t feel anything. He was dead by the end and he was happy because he didn’t want to know his death time. Everything was dark around him and he hadn’t felt his body. He wanted laughing when he realized: he was really nobody!

But where is Hannibal? Is he here or they lost each other? He tried to look around but it was painful. When he turned on his feet he saw some pieces of his life… he didn’t want to watch them… he hated them!

“LEAVE ME ALONE!” he shouted into the darkness and closed his eyes.

He would sigh but the air did not exist in this place. The worst was that he did not know where he was.

“IS IT THE HELL?” he bellowed but the voice returned into his face and hurt his facial bones.

He won’t shout again. It pained and everything what he did was as painful as the… the Hell.

 

Suddenly he felt a strong touch on his neck then he heard crying. He didn’t ask because it will cause more pain again. It was enough but the crying didn’t want to stop and it annoyed him after… some minute.

‘ _Who are you?_ ’ he tried to ask on normal tone and it was less painful.

He didn’t get answer… just the crying. It sounded like a little child. A young one… a boy… sound of a little boy.

‘ _Do you understand me? Where are you?_ ’ he asked again and the cry stopped.

“ **Open your eyes, Will!** ” now the voice was belonged to an adult strong man.

‘ _What…? My eyes are opened!_ ’ he wanted to say but couldn’t do it.

In this moment he felt that the man scooped him up and two strong arms are holding him in the air.

“Will?” the man asked and he knew finally he is not alone in this dark place.

He let the man to do what he wanted and now these arms were so warm. He was not cold anymore and he thought maybe he could be with this man. If they were just in the Hell… this man was good for him.

 

“ _Hannibal_ …” the doctor suddenly heard a barely audible whisper and he stopped.

The doctor stopped and looked down at Will’s wet face. All of his mate’s bones broken and the rock had almost ruined his face but at least he was alive. He was alive and it was enough for Hannibal. He will create a new life for both of them.

 

 


End file.
